Daddy's Ice Cream Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Finn wakes Nick up for his birthday, and treats him to a wonderful day.


**Little Finn is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Happy Birthday George Eads!**

**Just a little father and son story I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

Finn Stokes happily patted his dog Sam as he slowly woke up. "Goo morning, Sammy!" Finn sleepily said. The dog happily got a head rub from the little boy he loved.

Finn yawned and stretched as he got out of bed. "Where daddy?" He asked. Sam whined softly. Finn patted Sam's head and followed the dog to Nick's bedroom.

Pushing open the door, Finn smiled when he saw his sleeping father. Nick had just finished wrapping up a case at the lab and was more than happy to have a day off.

Sam whined softly, and Finn put a finger to his lips. "Ssh, Sam. Daddy seeping!" The dog looked between his owner and Finn and smiled.

"We gotta be quiet," Finn said as he gently patted Sam's head. The little boy pushed the door open and walked in. He smiled when he saw his father.

Finn climbed onto the bed. He studied his father, who soundly slept.

"Daddy?" Finn whispered.

Nick groaned softly, content to sleep.

Finn gently leaned in to Nick's face. "Daddy!" He shouted.

Nick's eyes opened to see his son staring at him. He couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Finney," he said in a voice still heavy with sleep.

"Goo morning!" Finn said. "Did you seep good?"

A warm smile crossed Nick's face. He didn't mind waking up early on his day off when he had Finn. "I slept good," he said as he rubbed Finn's arms.

Finn smiled at his father. "You get up?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. Even though he still felt tired, he loved waking up and seeing his son. "I'm getting up," Nick said with a yawn.

Finn giggled. "You need to get up!"

"I do?" Nick asked as he pulled Finn into his arms for a hug.

"Yep!" Finn said. "Me want you up!"

"You do?" Nick asked his smiling son.

"Yeah!" Finn said. "Happy birfday, daddy!"

Nick couldn't help but smile at his beautiful son. "And you wanted to be the first one to wish me a happy birthday, huh?"

"Yes!" Finn said. Father and son smiled as Sam whined. "Sam say happy birfday, too!" Finn said as he and Nick pet the German shepherd. Sam jumped on the bed, causing Finn to laugh.

Nick smiled as his son's laughter filled the room. This was a great way to wake up for his birthday. He wanted to hold onto the moment forever. "Thank you both," Nick said as Sam happily got a belly rub from the two.

"You welcome!" Finn said. "I told Sam you seepin', but you gotta get up for you birfday!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "So...what's on the agenda for today, Finney?"

Finn looked at his father with a confused look. "Huh?"

Nick smiled. "What are we going to do today?"

"Oh," Finn said as he scratched the dog's head. "Hmm..." Finn thought for a moment. "You need ice cream!"

"For breakfast?" Nick said with a grin.

"No!" Finn said with a laugh. "You need good beckfast, den ice cream!"

"Oh," Nick said. "Good idea." He lifted Finn into his arms and tickled his ribs. Finn giggled madly, and Nick loved hearing his son laugh.

"Come on, Sam," Nick said as he carried the still-giggling Finn to the kitchen. The dog followed and watched as Nick gathered everything to make breakfast.

Finn sat at the table as Nick got the frozen pancakes and cereal from the freezer and cupboard. "Do you want toast with your breakfast?"

"Can I hab strawberry jelly?" Finn asked as Nick prepared breakfast.

"Sure." Nick set the bread in the toaster as his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. "Hi, mom!" Nick answered.

"Hi, mawmaw!" Finn shouted.

Jillian laughed. "Hello, my dears. Happy birthday, son."

"Happy birthday, Pancho," Nick's father Roger said.

"Thanks. We're just getting up. Finney thinks I need ice cream for breakfast."

Finn laughed. "No! You get beckfast first, daddy!"

Nick gave the phone to Finn as he finished preparing breakfast. He smiled as Finn chatted away with his grandparents about preschool, his friends, and what he wanted to do for his father's birthday.

"Oh, mawmaw?" Finn said. "I wear da PJ's you get me for my birfday!" Nick smiled as he remembered celebrating Finn's birthday the week before. His parents came to surprise him and Finn loved seeing them.

"Do you like them?" Jillian asked her grandson.

"Yes! I like da dinosaurs!"

"Oh, good."

"When you come back?" Finn asked his grandparents.

"Hopefully soon," Roger said. He and Jillian loved their youngest grandchild, and he reminded them so much of Nick.

"We'll go see them this summer," Nick reminded his son.

Finn's face brightened. "Oh, yeah! Pawpaw an' mawmaw, we come see you!"

"And we can't wait," Jillian said.

Nick set Finn's plate in front of him. "Can you eat some breakfast while I talk to them?"

"Mawmaw? Pawpaw? I gotta eat now!" He handed the phone to Nick and started eating some of his pancakes.

Nick laughed softly. "I don't know," he asked his parents. "You think he's happy to see you guys?"

Jillian and Roger laughed. "Oh, he's a little angel," Jillian said.

"Spoken just like someone who didn't have to do laundry after he jumped in every mud puddle on a rainy day," Nick said with a smile. It had rained a few days before, and Finn happily jumped in a huge puddle in the yard. He got mud all over his clothes and himself.

"No," Jillian said. "But I do remember a certain young man who would find every mud puddle on his way home and then say 'hi mom' like nothing happened."

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Seriously, thank you. Finney wanted to be the first one to wish me a happy birthday."

"Well, of course he did," Roger said.

"Tell him we love him," Jillian said.

"Me love you!" Finn said with his mouth full of pancakes.

Nick smiled. "Love you both." Everyone said goodbye and Nick ate breakfast with his son.

"Daddy?" Finn asked as he finished his breakfast. "Can we get ice cream now?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You just finished pancakes."

"Yeah," Finn said. "Now we get ice cream?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Tell you what...you let me finish my breakfast, and we'll go get some ice cream."

"Chockate?" Finn asked as his face brightened.

"Sure. Put your plate in the sink."

Finn did, but not before giving Sam a bite of pancake. He happily rushed off to his room to get dressed. Nick watched, wishing he had his son's energy.

True to his word, Nick got dressed and he and Finn took Sam for a walk downtown. They stopped at a favorite ice cream shop, and Nick got some vanilla ice cream for Sam. Nick had to smile and shake his head when he saw Finn quickly get more ice cream on his face than in his mouth.

"Daddy?" Finn asked. "Is dis you favite birfday?"

Nick smiled softly. "It's one of them...cause I get to spend it with you." He smiled when he saw his son smile with chocolate ice cream all over his face.

"I happy too," Finn said. He squirmed as Nick tried to clean his face and hands with a napkin.

After the ice cream shop, they went to the park so Finn and Sam could play. Nick loved seeing his son so happy.

Nick had no trouble getting Finn ready for bed after a full day. He loved just spending time with his son.

After brushing his teeth, Finn yawned widely. Nick lifted the sleepy boy into his arms and smiled when Finn rested his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Daddy?" Finn asked as Nick laid him on his bed.

"What is it, Finney?"

"Did you hab da bestest birfday eber?"

Nick smiled as he gently ran his hand through Finn's brown hair. "I had one of my best birthdays ever," he said honestly. "And you helped make that happen."

Finn sleepily smiled as he hugged his father. "Happy birfday, daddy. Love you." He gave Nick a loud smacking kiss on the cheek.

Nick smiled lovingly. "Love you, Finney." He pulled the blanket over Finn and the little boy drifted off to sleep. Nick smiled lovingly as he remembered the day with his son. It was truly a wonderful birthday.

**The End**


End file.
